someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkham Files: Joker Origin
The Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker is the most recognizable of any Batman's villains. During the course of the Arkham game series, we see the Joker as the ultimate threat to any individual. Many speculations exist on the Joker's original identity. Before he was the madman we know, he was the Red Hood, a criminal that held a title in Gotham. But what of his previous life? Who was he before it all began? For this we shall undergo a theory examination of the Joker's history, before he became the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker will be given code name "John". Psychological evaluation's Entry 275 of Joker's Psychological profile by Dr. Strange Joker *Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. *Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. *His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. *Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. *Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death. *Unbelievable escapist and stronger endurance than a normal human being. *His sense of humor can be credited to what he perceives to be wrong with the world around him, as he is often seen laughing at the pointlessly terrible and truly wrong. This gives an indication as to his true feelings on the matter as his laughter is seen as hollow at times. Joker only finds humor in what is wrong with humanity and points it out, highlighting it before attempting to either broaden the chaos around it or simply destroy it himself, often doing both in the process. *Genius chemist and extremely skilled in strategy. *Flawless actor/impersonator. *Takes absolutely no value in money, power, anyone besides Batman, and has no sense of self-preservation, making him impossible to intimidate, interrogate, bargain with, or persuade. *Incredible tolerance for physical pain, making fights with him unusually long. Entry 001 of Joker's psychological profile by Batman "I prepared for muggers, killers, thieves. Criminals, increasingly extreme in their methods and personality. But I never imagined someone like "The Joker". There is no information on him in any criminal database. As far as records go, it's as if he stepped out of thin air. He appears to be a highly resourceful psychopath with a sadistic intelligence, who delights in causing chaos, destruction and human suffering. Skilled with explosives and firearms. He displays personality traits consistent with criminal insanity, though his mental instability did not hinder his ability to infiltrate and take over Black mask's criminal organization. His capacity for wanton destruction makes him a threat to the entire city. He must be stopped." Possible Origin Theory As shown by multiple reports, The Joker is an individual with unique traits and disorders that make up his personality. Dr. Strange accounts The Joker's origins being variable, but maybe share the same room together. An explanation of the theory begins here. The Joker aka "John" was a family man who worked at a chemical plant for a living. Subject "John" has lived a life of modesty, a nice steady job, possible marriage with unknown female individual and might have been expecting a child. "John" must of had dreams of being a famous comedian. On a chance, he decided to quit his job as a chemical plant worker and take a career in comedy. This however led to failure as a comedian and in turn made hardships for the family. With little to no income, "John" decided to turn to crime and working with other criminals, took the alias of a villain known as the Red Hood. This career gave way to multiple thefts and robberies, however speculation follows that subject's wife caught wind of his actions and decided to leave him. With his lover and mother of his child gone, "John" attempted to back out of crime to regain an honest living but was forced to continue with his criminal persona. Upon learning his former employment at the chemical plant, the group of law breakers that Red Hood was working with decided to use him to enter the plant and steal supplies to sell. This would lead to the fateful night that subject "John" would encounter the Batman, and lead to his chemical accident that would change him forever. After his accident, "John" would suffer mental trauma with his physical features being altered to a heavy degree. It is possible that the wife and child at this time were killed by an accident (house fire?). With his knowledge of his wife and child's death and his disfigurement, subject entered a state of madness that began the creation of The Joker. With the world as his viewed tormentor,The Joker decided to make sure that he would make everyone suffer for his tragedies. Evidence of Theory Evidence giving credence to this theory is his particular relationship with former Arkham staff member Harleen Quinzel also known as his partner in crime Harley Quin. The Joker treats her like crap due to Harley being a constant reminder of his now deceased wife. Of course with this information, one can also speculate that he keeps Harley around do to the fact that he see's her as the remnant of his dead wife and physically and mentally abuses her due to pent up anger for not being able to reconcile with the deceased. Joker's connection to his famed toxin could also stem from his association with the chemical plant that he formerly worked for. It could be those very chemicals that he uses in order to extract revenge on all that he views as guilty. His comedic attire and plots are also associated with his failed comedian gig as he views the world in a sick joke type of way. Conclusion The Joker is the byproduct of a man who has undergone extreme depression and grief with all the tragic events that have occurred in his life. The extent of which has fully impacted him into his creation is unknown, however uncovering his forgotten name could be a key in possible rehabilitation. Here lies the broken shell of a man who has been the butt of a joke by the world, and now a psychotic maniac that seeks to give the world its "just desserts". FEAtuRed hIsTory (talk) 05:25, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Theory Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Television Category:Movies